Slasher Advice
Here are is some advice for slashers to win a round. Add stuff if you want RULES 1: NO CAMPERS * Always try to think like a survivor, where you would hide and where you would go to, a good chance to find survivors that * Always check trees in the Camp maps, and the Graveyard as some slashers miss people because of that * When chasing a survivor with the leg man ability, try to trap him/her in a corner or a corner * Always listen for the breathing sound. When a survivor is near, the breathing will become quieter and much clearer. * If you hear breathing, stop moving, if you still hear it becoming louder, the survivor is coming in your direction, and will, with some chance, get directly to you, making you able to kill him easily. * Especially on maps like the Sewers and Tantive, try to lead the survivors into death spots laced in those maps. There is a pool of electricity in the Sewers that if survivors jump into, will automatically cause their character to die. There is also a room in Tantive with a tube of electricity which has the same effects if survivors accidentally come in contact with it. ** If you jump into those spots as a slasher, you will die so it can also be bad to take advantage of the death spots on those two maps. * If you see a bear trap, it's most likely where the survivor is hiding. You'll most likely find them near lockers and beds. * Use your abilities to gain advantage of your victims' equipment. For example, use cloak (if you are predator) when you see green glow, which might be night vision goggles of your victim. * Stalk your victims. Taunt sometimes in order to intimidate your prey. * Study the maps carefully. If a survivor has a leg man and runs away, you might know where he/she will come out. * Use your third person view to know if a survivor is coming in your way. * Trick your victims having a tracker by going to another floor (in asylum) while they walk on the ground floor, tricking them that the slasher is in the room they are in. * Gain the trust of the survivors if you're the Thing. Then slowly kill them unseen from the others. * Take the time to look behind crates and other forms of objects, as it is easy to glance in a room and walk away missing a Survivor behind a stack of crates. * Don't use the rage ability of Juon and the Murderer for getting around the place quicker. You can't hear a survivor breathing under the sound it makes. You'll make better use of it by using it while chasing survivors. * When playing as Predator, don't waste your cloaking ability. use it when a survivor is near and you can see the other player with your thermal vision. * Your thermal vision as predator can see a faint glow of heat when a survivor is hiding behind crates * As Zombie, Werewolf, or Nightfall, try to preserve your ability, also try using it on the hero when you can. * As Nightfall, try to only use your ability on very close survivors, you take a second to change directions, which could be bad on a map where if your chasing a survivor and you use the ability, you could bump into something and the survivor might change directions cause of it. You will have to wait a second before moving and you aren't that good at steering. * As Darth Vader, use the force wisely and use it when there is a crowd, this will give you some time to attack more with less survivors escaping, however if you play in the old version and your Darth Vader and there is a crowd your near, just use the force and kill all of them. * If you camp it will be classed as cheating so there is no point trying to puppy guard (camp) because it's not fair if you run up to someone and camp them because there is a guarantee that people will get really annoyed and report you, and possible get yourself banned. * If you're playing as Project-011 "Nightfall" and you're in the map, Rooftops in Defeat the Slasher round, be careful if you and the other survivors met at the bridge. If you use your ability and the survivor has a stun equipment, there's a chance the survivor will stun you. Overall, there's a chance you might fall off the bridge. You can use your ability in the bridge if the survivor you met doesn't have a stun equipment.